


The Pink Fiasco

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Negan wheedles Rick until he hurts his feelings. Rick inadvertently gets revenge.





	The Pink Fiasco

 

 

Rick wasn't generally unwell.

A year ago, that hadn't been the case. After Glenn and Abraham, after the stress of leadership and a short failed war Rick had been exhausted, distressed, malnourished and underfed. The last thing he'd expected when Negan's rule had resumed was for the man to _notice_.

But Negan had.

Despite the animosity fostered between them, Negan had taken steps to ensure things ' _went a little easier on Rick_ '. Rick could safely say, in the year after the war, that things had actually - surprisingly - progressed. In good ways. In ways that benefited both communities.

Rick would of course deny any accusation that he liked the man. He didn _'_ t like Negan. The history between them was too fraught with clashes and tragedy. He did, however grudgingly, respect him.

And it was with some self-consciousness - and the ensuing self-recrimination - that Rick was going to face Negan at the gate as usual.

He reminded himself, that he didn't actually _care_ what Negan thought.

 

 

 

"Holy _shit_."

The words were uttered before anything else and Rick inwardly winced even as Negan's sly grin grew. A low whistle escaped through the man's teeth as he circled around, eyes never leaving Rick's face.

"Damn Rick, you almost look like one of them dead fuckers out there. A party boy maybe - pulling an all-nighter and drinking your Daddy's alcohol. Or maybe" and here Negan's voice cracked in amusement, "you found some good fucking weed."

Rick withstood it, bristling only a little. It was unfair, how easy it was to catch. All it had taken was Judith's little dirty fist in his eye before bath time. And Rick had been covered in walker guts, in the blood of other men, in dirt and grime and yet had come out unscathed. It seemed jarringly unfair that he would catch _pink eye_ of all things and made Rick feel a little self conscious despite himself.

"Well, nevermind." Negan said, grinning, after Rick's lack of response. "Let's get on with it."

 

 

 

They were about half way through. Rick stoically enduring Negan's penetrating and relentless gaze before Negan finally spilled over in mirth. Of course Rick had seen it coming.

"Oh my god, Rick, I fucking _can't_. It's like a fucking beacon or something - eye of Sauron." Negan slapped his knee at that.

Rick willed himself not to draw inward, any show of weakness would only spur Negan on. Would only amuse him more. Instead Rick straightened and cleared his throat.

"We have work."

"Shit Rick, the beans or peas or whatever can fucking wait."

They were in the sizeable garden shed that overlooked the crops.

Negan - unlike even Carl who had suddenly treated Rick like he had the plague - drew closer.

"Must be frustrating that big pink thing - a big ol' red eye - scaring everyone off and messing up your Romeo act. Not much of a looker with that on your face." Negan cracked.

And really, Rick couldn't have stopped the flash of hurt on his face because it was there before he even knew it. His only consolation was that it left just as quickly.

Negan's face immediately softened and somehow that was _worse_.

It suddenly occurred to Rick that there was someone else who could take offense at those words - someone who did have one eye.

Rick was almost grateful for the rush of anger.

"Don't let Carl hear you talk like that." The words were hostile and short.

"I won't." Negan said, a little softly, a little cowed. "I...I'm sorry Rick."

Rick shrugged it off and turned away.

"We have work." He reiterated.

Suddenly Negan was at his back.

"It's contagious." Rick snapped, expecting Negan to back off.

" _Really_?" Negan snarked.

Rick spun around at that.

"Yes, _really_. You want me to give it to you Negan?!"

"Oh yes, please _give it to me_ Rick."

An exchange of that approximation wasn't unusual. Negan always seemed to find distasteful ways to prod at Rick. It was almost impressive how Negan managed to turn flirting into bullying. Rick felt bullied.

" _Fine_." He was calling Negan's bluff.

And maybe that said something, that he felt like he could do that and not have his life be at stake.

Rick reached up and swiped at his infected eye, drew his hand back and he was just about to smack Negan in the face with it when the man caught his wrist. Then suddenly his lips were on Rick's own.

Rick stilled in shock, just as Negan's tongue traced the seam of his mouth before pulling back. Negan let go of his wrist and Rick held it dumbly in the air for a split second before bringing it down.

"We have work." Negan reminded before continuing on like nothing had happened.

 

 

 

The walk back to the gate felt fuzzy, like Rick was in a daze.

"You seen the doc, right Rick?" Negan was asking.

Rick nodded.

"Took antibiotics?"

"No. We need those." Rick said, with some difficulty.

"Told you. That's Eugene's new project. We'll be able to manufacture them soon."

Rick kicked at the dirt.

"It's almost cleared up." He defended.

"If it gets worse, you're going to take some." It wasn't a suggestion, Negan's voice was firm, "Make sure the doc checks up on you, alright?"

"Sure...uh, Negan?"

"Yeah Rick?" Negan's full attention was on him and Rick could feel himself flush.

"Nevermind."

 

 

 

By the next week Rick's symptoms had cleared up. Still, it was with some trepidation - and Rick refused to believe there was any anticipation in there - that Rick went to meet Negan at the gate.

Negan - whose eyes, both of them, looked itchy and painful.

"Not a word Rick." Negan growled and trotted off, Rick having to jog to catch up.

And maybe it was his imagination but Rick swore he heard Negan grumble under his breath.

"Never gonna let me kiss him like this."

Negan's startled and abashed reaction to Rick's short laugh seemed to confirm it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
